April: the engagement ring
April is the semi protagonist of the popular series Teenage mutant ninja turtles 2003. Whats here Just so you now this page will contain that about what April goes through in the episode the engagement ring of the 2003 series. I will right more about April in over pages but for now just enjoy this page. I will also right a page. Transformation In the season 7 episode 4 episode of teenage mutant mutant turtles 2003 Casey Aprils boyfriends proposes to April and gives her a ring. The ring is actually a cursed ring called the ring of yin who a Chinese business man gave it to Casey to protect it from the purple dragons.. Casey puts it on April fingers as Casey jumps up in joy as April sees the ring beginning to glow. A few hours later at Aprils house the ring begins to have effects on Aprils emotions as she loses her attention (you know when the ring glows blood red). She gets enraged at Casey for screwing the dishes and begins to throw them at him as he jumps behind the couch and raises a surrender flag. After that the ring stops glowing as April turns good again as she apologises to Casey having no Idea what happened to her. Casey then begins to clean up the mess as Aprils ring begins to glow as April begins to grasp for pain as Aprils hair grows slightly longer and her eyes turn blood red. She has purple lines down her face and weird spuds on her cheeks. She has the ability to fly and create monsters her self and attacks Casey and ralph. Casey was able to throw a trash can at April which caused her to turn back to normal. She gets up with the ring still glowing but when April tries to get the ring of which causes her if you look very closely her hair grows bigger and her body grows by a few inches. But since the ring can inly be taken of by the one who put in on, being Casey. The ring shocks April and Hun the leader of the Purple dragons take her. At the Purples dragons tower, Hun fretted to cut of April finger, but the ring begins to glow again her hair and over stuff from before come back as she tells Hun that she already lost something. She stretches her tongue and throws Hum to the over side of the room as she gets up and turns into a giant flying monster. With the help of the Turtles, Casey was able to jump and April and get to the ring, after a short fight with Hun ending Hun falling of April. Hun was able to take of the ring as a huge glow appears. We then see the ring no small again as Casey grabs it as both April and Casey fall. April now back to normal though we don't see any transformation of her turning back to normal probably do to animation cost at the time. They are saved by the turtles and are dropped of at the park with the rest of the turtles. The Chinese man comes back and takes the ring of yin and gives another nice ring to April for free. Trivia * If you look very closely when the ring takes control of April here hair grows a bit longer, and when April tried to get it of, her hair grew and she got a bit bigger by a few inches. ** This is probably to show how the ring keeps on getting more stronger when ever it activates. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-08-16 at 21.22.53.png|April tries to get the ring off but this results in her hair and body becoming bigger. Screen Shot 2016-08-16 at 21.26.04.png|The ring fully possesses April.